


idk? comic names are hard. it's a comic-style art thing.

by Anannua



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Comic, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Teacher-Student Relationship, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: Kakashi is sore and Minato helps him stretch~You'll notice I didn't hit the Underage tag because? these are two consenting adults.There is a significant age gap, if that kind of thing bugs you.Please read <-- Right to Left <--
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 18
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

1

* * *

2

* * *

3

* * *

4

* * *

5

* * *


	2. pages 6-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Please read <\-- Right to Left <\--**
> 
> **Please read <\-- Right to Left <\--**

6

* * *

7

* * *

8

* * *

9

* * *

10

* * *


	3. page 11-15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Please read <\-- Right to Left <\--**
> 
> **Please read <\-- Right to Left <\--**

11

* * *

12

* * *

13

* * *

14

* * *

15

* * *

End of part 1


End file.
